El Amor no es para Mí
by JaZzY WiNrY
Summary: OneShot. Ichigo's POV. Una nueva oferta de trabajo puede cambiar los sentimientos de una Mew Mew? Pésimo Summary! Dejen RR!


**Aclaraciones: **

Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece TxT.

En los diálogos, cuando habla más de una chica, puse las iniciales suplantando el nombre completo.

Ya que ésta historia está narrada en Ichigo POV, después de cada frase u oración habrá un 'nyan', expresión típica de ella.

La expresión 'hoe?' es igual a decir un… 'eh?' y la expresión 'nani?' significa 'qué?' en japonés.

Si tienen alguna duda, pregúntenme sin problemas

Espero que les guste la historia, y por favor dejen reviews!

Hagane no Tenshi

Ángel de Acero

**El amor no es para mí.**

Era otro día caluroso de ese verano, nyan. Las ventanas del Café Mew estaban completamente abiertas pero aún así no corría ni una gota de viento, por el contrario, los rayos del ardiente sol pasaban a través de ellas, nyan… El calor era sofocante y difícil de soportar. Y la ventilación tampoco era de mucha ayuda… nyan.

Las cinco Mew Mews debíamos trabajar en el café el día entero, sin descanso. La clientela estaba desesperada por entrar a refugiarse de cierta manera en nuestro establecimiento, nyan. Un nuevo producto se lanzaba, Shirogane lo llamó: "Ice-Mew", una especie de helado muy refrescante. Éste se vendía satisfactoriamente puesto que era especialmente hecho para el terrible y agobiante calor, nyan.

Aunque parecía otro monótono día animado y cálido, pronto iba a dejar de serlo…

A mitad de la tarde, entró al café un hombre algo extraño. Vestía un traje importado –según me dijo Minto- y unos anteojos oscuros, además traía consigo un maletín, nyan.

Lettuce: Bienvenido al Café Mew. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

: Me gustaría poder hablar por unos momentos con la señorita Fujiwara. ¿Se encontrará?

Lettuce: Eh? Sí, claro. Enseguida. –dijo. Se volteó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estábamos nosotras…

Lettuce: Zakuro-sama. Ese hombre vino a verte.

Zakuro: Eh? o.o ¿A mí?

Lettuce: Así es. Dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Zakuro: No te dijo quién es?

Lettuce: No. Aunque tampoco le pregunté…

Ichigo: Parece ser un hombre de mucho dinero, nyan. ¿Qué querrá? O.o

Zakuro: Me es familiar de cierto modo… creo conocerlo de algún lado…

Ichigo: De verdad? - Lo conoces, nyan?

Zakuro: Sí, creo haber trabajo con él hace un tiempo… su nombre era… mmm…

Minto: Ryuzaki Kuno.

Lettuce: Cómo lo sabes?

Minto: Es sencillo… -dijo en su tono egocéntrico característico ¬¬-

Purin: Te idolatra… sabe todo lo que tenga relación contigo, Zakuro-san.

Minto: -se sonrojó violentamente- ESO NO ES CIERTO! Nee-sama… Eh? A dónde fue?

Ichigo: Se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando al hombre esperando y se fue.

Ryuzaki: Fujiwara-sama, aquí te presentó una nueva propuesta de trabajo, es una novela.

Zakuro: Una novela?

Ryuzaki: Así es. Sé que nunca trabajaste en una, pero… tómalo como una nueva experiencia '…

Zakuro: Eso no será necesario. Acepto el trabajo.

Ryuzaki: Perfecto! Te veré en el estudio de siempre el lunes.

Zakuro: De acuerdo. Llevaré a mis amigas, espero no le moleste… --

Ryuzaki: No, para nada… -dijo algo asustado…-

Mientras se saludaban formalmente, nosotras leíamos el libreto que habían olvidado sobre la mesa en donde estuvieron charlando.

Minto: Es una novela romántica…

Lettuce: Tiene la escena de un beso, según dice… en el capítulo 28.

Purin: Quisiera saber… A quién tendrá que besar Zakuro-san:D

Ichigo: Deberá besar a alguien, nyan… Me pregunto, cómo se sentirá besar en ficción?

Minto: No digas tonterías! Si quieres saber… por qué no le dices a Ryou que te ayude con una demostración? Jajaja –risa maliciosa-

Ichigo: -me sonrojé tanto que parecía un tomate…- ¬ Cómo crees, nyan?

Minto: Entonces¿te ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo como actriz, Onee-sama?

Zakuro: Sí. Comienzo el lunes. Según lo que me dijo, actuaré en una novela. nn'

Purin: Lo sabemos… comenzamos a leer el libreto que dejaron sobre la mesa…

Zakuro: Y qué les pareció?

Minto: No interesa si la trama es buena o no. Lo importante es que tú actúas en ella.

Zakuro: Gracias. Por cierto, todas están invitadas a ver las grabaciones. Así que, las espero el lunes en el estudio "Yoshimine".

Ichigo: No te preocupes, todas iremos a verte, nyan.

El lunes, las Mew Mews a excepción de Zakuro-san, nos reunimos en el parque central de la ciudad a las 9 en punto. De ahí, partimos al estudio, nyan.

Cuando llegamos, Zakuro-san nos recibió más alegre de lo acostumbrado. Parecía estar muy emocionada… Algo extraño en ella, nyan.

Lo primero que notamos con Lettuce fue la presencia de un apuesto muchacho que platicaba con el director de escena. Al parecer, aquél chico era el actor principal y debía ser la pareja de Zakuro-san en la tira que filmarían, nyan.

Ichigo: Es realmente apuesto, nyan…-

Lettuce: Tienes razón…

Minto: No puedo creer que diga esto, pero esta vez concuerdo con ustedes… ¬

Purin: Increíble! Miren la cantidad de comida!-gritó señalando la mesa llena de comida-

I. L. y M.: Purin, Noooo! OoO

Purin se había abalanzado sobre la mesa de entremeses, la cual no soportó su peso y se partió en dos, nyan… No es necesario decir que después de aquél incidente, todo el personal que trabajaba allí, desconfiaba de nosotras, nyan… n-n''

Más tarde, cuando terminaron de grabar, nuestra actriz favorita nos presentó al chico antes mencionado:

Zakuro: Chicas… Quisiera presentarles a Shigure Sugano-san. - al decir esto, su cara comenzó a sonrojarse, nyan… -

Shigure: Encantado de conocerlas. –dijo mientras dejaba ver su hermosa dentadura ¬-

M. L. P. e I.: Igualmente.

Luego de la presentación y un corto descanso conversando, volvieron al trabajo, nyan.

A medida que avanzaba la trama de la historia, ellos parecían estar más atraídos el uno del otro…

Ichigo: Son muy buenos actores, nyan! Pareciese como si estuvieran realmente enamorados, nyan!

Lettuce: Nee, Ichigo-san… ¿No crees que ellos, tal vez, …. :$

Purin: Están enamorados de verdad! -

Ichigo: Qué? OoO

Minto: No seas tonta… Es demasiado obvio… Las reacciones, movimientos, miradas y muchas otras cosas más lo demuestran. –dijo intentando imaginarse como psicóloga ¬¬-

Pero tal vez, tenían razón, sus ojos brillaban en cada oportunidad en la que estaban juntos en una escena o fuera de ella. Sus movimientos eran extraños como para recién conocerse, nyan… Zakuro-san actuaba diferente a lo que ella auténticamente es.

Bueno, no hay nada que con el tiempo no se arregle… ¿o sí?

Pasaron varios días… en realidad, semanas… y todo seguía igual, nyan.

La serie avanzaba y los sentimientos de ellos pareciera que también crecían…

Por fin, era tiempo del primer beso entre ambos protagonistas de la serie... Todas esperábamos ansiosas aquella escena, nyan -

Ichigo: Suerte, nyan.

Zakuro: Gracias. La necesitaré. Es una escena difícil de realizar…-dijo mientras comenzaba a ruborizarse otra vez…-

Shigure: Fujiwara-san, estamos a punto de grabar!

Zakuro: Sí! Ya voy… Cuando terminé quiero que me digan que les pareció.

L. M. P. e I.: Sí… -dijimos temerosamente…-

Shigure: Takano-chan… Nos conocemos hace tiempo ya… y quería saber…

Zakuro: Sí, dime…

Shigure: Es algo difícil… pero… -murmuró mientras la grabación continuaba…-

Zakuro: Yusuke-kun…

Shigure: Takano-chan, quería decirte… que tú me gustas mucho!

Zakuro: -mucho rubor, jajaja nyan- Tú también me gustas!

Ahí fue cuando por fin ocurrió, supimos que nuestra amiga sentía algo realmente especial por Sugano-sama… La respuesta que le dio, no fue ficción, la dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, nyan. Se había convertido en algo demasiado obvio, para todos…

Minto: Onee-sama! Eso estuvo excelente! - Te felicito!

Zakuro: Gracias, Minto-chan. Y a ustedes qué les pareció?

Lettuce, Purin y yo nos miramos… debíamos sincerarnos con nuestra amiga…

Lettuce: Verás… Zakuro-sama… Creemos que…

Zakuro: Acaso no les gustó? O.o

Lettuce: Sí, la escena estuvo genial… pero…

Ichigo: Zakuro-san, ya nos dimos cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Sugano-sama…

Zakuro: Nani? De qué hablas?

Ichigo: Todas nosotras notamos cambios extraños en tu comportamiento, sobre todo al estar cerca de Sugano-sama, nyan…

Lettuce: Y debido a eso, creímos que tal vez… ustedes… sentían algo el uno por el otro…

Purin: Sólo queríamos confirmarlo contigo, y si es así te ayudaremos a conquistarlo!

Un silencio se creó abruptamente por unos momentos…

Los ojos de la Mew Lobo comenzaron a brillar y pude notar como se sonrojaba poco a poco, nyan… De seguro, ésta era una situación algo embarazosa para ella…

Zakuro: Gracias amigas… -dijo mientras nos abrazaba- Pero no estoy enamorada.

P. L. M. e I.: Hoe? O.O

Zakuro: Como escucharon, yo solo actúo… ese es mi trabajo. No me he enamorado… de N-A-D-I-E.

Ichigo: Pero qué hay con las miradas, nyan?

Lettuce: …y con el beso?

Zakuro: Es solo ficción. Creo que deberían saber que el amor no es para mí.

Después de eso, entendimos que Zakuro-san no sería tan demostrativa con sus sentimientos hacia otras personas, es decir, actuaría fría y indiferentemente como siempre, sin importar quien fuera, nyan. Nunca fue lo que nosotras llamamos… expresiva, y creemos que ya no cambiará… Pero eso no importa, es nuestra amiga y la queremos tal cual es, nyan.

Ah! Lo olvidaba… Semanas más tarde, nos enteramos que Sugano-sama estaba comprometido con su novia desde años atrás y jamás le sería infiel, nyan ''.

Fin nyan.

* * *

**One-Shot terminado. Espero que les haya gustado. Este es mi primer fic **

**Sino les gusta, los entiendo… solo tuve media hora para escribirlo ya que debía irme… Prometo que el próximo será mejor . Saludos!**

** Hagane no Tenshi **

** Ángel de Acero **


End file.
